Breakfast Betrayal
by Rosamundisch
Summary: story 6 of 'the boys' series, Ron gets suspicious of Harry's disapearences, and Hermione confirms her suspicions of HPxDM mentiones of DTxSF woo READ AND REVIEW LOVE YOUUU 3 :3


'The boys' part 6

'Dude!' Ron heard from behind him and didn't look up; there was only the one Gryffindor fourth year who would use that certain muggle word.

'Alright Dean?' Ron said cheerfully, despite the piles of pending essays surrounding him. Ron lifted up an arm, gesturing for his class mate to sit in the chair on his right.

'It's Harry Ron' Ron stiffened slightly as Harry sat down. 'Heard about Dean and Seamus?' Ron scoffed.

'Who hasn't?' Ron's tone was considerably less cheerful, which didn't go un-noticed. 'It's probably bullshit'

Harry was about to argue against this; he was always one for a good gossipy chinwag, but Ron interrupted him. 'It would be bloody weird if they were... That.' Harry suddenly became rather flustered.

'If they were what Ronald?' Harry instantly felt embarrassed; the 'ald' had just slipped out.

'Er, gay?' Ron said, quite bewildered at Harry calling him by his full name. 'Like I mean, I've nothing against gay people, I just think that two men... Together... Is, I dunno, wrong' Ron explained, rather vaguely. Ron didn't dwell on the subject, Dean and Seamus had just walked into the common room, and Seamus was calming Dean down about something.

'Let's just get it over and done with, we'd have to tell them someday' Dean and Seamus then sort of pushed themselves over to Harry and Ron, as the pair hurriedly tried to look interested at a defence against the dark arts essay sitting nearest to Ron.

'Erm Ron? Harry? Erm we've erm got something to tell you' Seamus said, not in his usual confident voice. Harry and Ron exchanged a quick glance. Seamus looked around, the general kerfuffle of the common room had ground to a stop, and although the Gryffindor's, although trying hard not to look like it, were watching the conversation intently. 'Fuck it, we'll tell you later.'

Dean and Seamus quickly scarpered off, leaving a very bewildered pair.

'Fuck, they really are gay' Ron said in disbelief. 'Shiit' he added quietly.

'Is that so bad?' Said an equally bewildered Harry - he did think they were true, but it was still quite a lot to get his head around.

'What do you think? Last we need round here is those two being... Weird' said Ron, who was starting to gather up his papers and books. 'Anyway, I'm out, laters Harry'

Harry was distressed; he had no idea that Ron was so against gay people, was that why Ron was being so distant to Harry? Don't be silly, Harry thought, you're not gay. You've never even thought of Oliver Wood in the shower, with drips of water gliding down his abs… you've never imagined running your hands through the twins ginger locks… and you've never sat staring at Malfoy… transfixed for hours as he complains about less fortunate people in that selfish, cocky but oh so transfixing manner…

And that time you saw Malfoy on his own, after him and Pansy had yet an argument, and when you admitted you secretly rather liked Malfoy, and he didn't say he secretly dug the messy haired nerd look too… and you and him didn't end up in a big kiss…

_Shutup guilty conscience. Just shut up _harry thought in annoyance.

'Hey! Harry!' Malfoy recognised the black messy hair from the other side of the hall that belonged to the familiar sexy bod standing behind the far table; arriving early at breakfast was a new pattern emerging that meant Harry and Draco could see each other without anyone asking questions about why they were even talking.

Harry looked up, and saw the familiar head of platinum blonde hair scraped back effortlessly, and panicked. _No, don't Malfoy! Shh! _Harry tried to mouth across the room, which was met with a confused look._ Please don't say anything_ Harry hoped desperately.

'I've missed you!' Malfoy said as he started to walk towards Harry. 'Where were you last night?!' Malfoy was getting nearer and nearer, despite Harrys warning glances. 'I missed you Hazza' Malfoy had approached an embarrassed looking 'Hazza'. With that, Ron stood up from tying his shoe laces.

'What was that Harry?' Ron noticed Malfoy and turned to Harry. 'Is this git giving you trouble?' Harry gave Draco an apologetic glance and Draco nodded unhappily, before turning to Ron.

'Grow up Weasley' he sneered. 'The both of you' he added, before walking away to greet the entering Slytherin's. Harry had a feeling that Draco's comment wasn't alike his normal Harry hating comments – a cover up – and that he actually meant it. He was going to meet Draco last night, but Ron got suspicious, and like this morning, insisted on going with him to 'research the river'.

'Well' started a bewildered Ron. 'What was all that about?' Harry shrugged. 'Did he call you…Hazza?!' Ron scoffed as Harry became red faced with embarrassment.

'He… He called me… Fazza' corrected Harry uncertainly. 'It is an erm…a muggle insult' He explained, and went over to Hermione before Ron questioned why Draco would be talking in muggle slang, being a very anti muggle sort of wizard.

Harry sad solemnly in defence of the dark arts. Normally, he was excited for his favourite lesson, but he couldn't stop thinking of a certain blonde haired wizard. Gazing over to Malfoy's seat, Harry thought of how great the past weeks had been; when Ron was hardly speaking to Harry, meaning he could slip away to meet the Slytherin so easily, and without suspicion. They would talk all night, chatting away about all sorts, joking about every silly little thing, and then they would do more than talk, and it would be just them, Draco and Harry, in their own perfect world.

Draco usually enjoyed school generally; his fellow Slytherin's adored him, he had the coolest wand, the smartest robes, he had his faithful sidekicks, and he had the best looking student as a… Partner. But today, Draco wasn't feeling his best, breakfast had been so mortifying, and…disappointing. Draco's day had been made when he saw Harry in the hall, but that had all been ruined when _Weasley _stood up…

Draco scoffed at himself, what was he expecting? Harry to turn to Ron and admit their love? Sacrifice all his friends? Have everyone make fun of him?

But pretending to hate each other was getting too much for Draco; all they had together was reduced to such immaturity every time they saw each other in company of other people, and was that really what he wanted?

Draco turned to look at Harry, and found him already staring at himself. Both boys looked at each other for a while, before Harry shook his head slightly, and mouthed a word that although Draco couldn't make it out, he knew what it said.

_Sorry._


End file.
